Dead Island Survivors
The night after a high-profile party, the four main characters (hereafter referred to as "the survivors"); rapper Sam B., hotel receptionist and spy for the Chinese government Xian Mei, former football-star Logan Carter, and ex police officer Purna—are awakened by a voice over the emergency intercom system directing them to evacuate the hotel. They discover that the majority of the population have been overcome by a contagious and infectious disease, turning them into psychotic, flesh-eating creatures. Along with a lifeguard, John Sinamoi, and other characters on the Island, the crew fight through many hordes of zombies to get to a helicopter in order to escape the island. In the sequel, a fifth character joins them - John Morgan, the Australian Defence Force sergeant introduced in Riptide. Battle vs. Left 4 Dead 1 Survivors (by Lasifer) Location: Banoi Prison Rooftop Date: 9-27-11 Time: 5:27 PM, Sundown (Logan, Purna, Sam B, Xian Mei) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) "Were finally going to leave, after all we were through." Says Logan, Looking at the Sunset, waiting for the helicopter to come and rescue him and his friends. "Let's hope the infection doesn't spread." Says Purna. "We should hope that we get off the island before they f--king bomb it." Says Kevin. "I'm with Kevin man, we gotta haul ass. Well, The Helicopter does." Says Sam B. Mean While, 2 Stories down from the roof. "God Damn it, Francis!" Yells Bill. "Hey, Sorry Bill, It was either the Cigarette Box or Me." Francis Replies. "I woulda choosen the Cigarettes." Replies Bill. "How did we end up here anyway?" Says Francis. "Remeber, Zoey shot the plane pilot, crashed us in the jungle, and now were here." Says Louis. "Zoey always shoots the pilot." Says Francis. "Both of you shut up, The chopper is above, Kevin said he'd rescue us." Says Zoey, interrupting Bill and Francis' argument. "I'm with zoey, let's get going." Says Louis. Back Above on the Rooftops. "Damn, I forgot......" Says Kevin. "What?" Says Xian Mei. "Oh It's nothing." Says Kevin, sitting down on a lawn chair on the roof. "Get yo five dollar ass up before i make change." Says Sam B. "Fine, Fine, Ryder White hired a Group of Mercs for Back-up incase his plan failed. They should be up here soon." Says Kevin. "Why the hell didn't you tell us before!" Says Logan. "I thought you guys could handle them, I'm sorry." Kevin replies. "We can handle them, With all the weapons left by White, These f--kers are screwed." says Sam B. "Shut Up! I hear footsteps coming up the stairs." Says Xian Mei. "Lock and Load, Mates." Says Purna, has she and her friends grab weapons, ready for battle. Just Below the Entrance to the Roof. "Didn't the guy say he was being held hostage?" Says Louis. "Yeah, but we're ready to kick ass." Says Zoey. "Stop Stalling! Let's get outta this hell hole!" Says Francis, barging onto the roof. "It's them." Says Kevin. "Kill Them!" He says. "You Got it." Says Purna. "We know!" says Bill. And the battle begins, with Bill firing first with his M16A2, gun fire going left and right. "This isn't getting us any where" Says Purna. "You're right, i'll take on the old man." Says Logan, running forward, heading towards Bill with his AKS-74U. "What the hell do you want, youngen?" Says Bill. "You Dead." Replies Logan. Logan shoots Bill in the chest, causing Bill to fall down. "Any last words, old man?" Says Logan. "I got some words, they won't be my last though, F--K YOU!" Says Bill, who quickly pulls out a Glock 19 and loads lead into Logans chest. He then picks up his M16 and uses the butt of the gun to knock Logan off the roof. (Purna, Sam B, Xian Mei) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) "Logan's Gone, danmit. I'll go after the biker." Says Purna, who sneaks over by Francis. "Hey, What's up, babe? Names Francis." He Says. "I'm Purna, Hope you have fun there." She says. "Have fun where? In your pants? hahaha!" Francis replies. "No, In Hell." Says Purna, who pulls out a Astra and shoots Francis in the chest. She then pulls out a frag grenade, ready to finish him off. "If i am going there, your going with me." Says Francis, he chucks a Pipebomb at her, causing her to drop the frag, Franics crawls away, and an explosion occurs. (Sam B, Xian Mei) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) Xian Mei then confronts Zoey, Armed with Her Katana and SPAS-12. "Are you ready to meet your destiny, merc?" Says Xian Mei. "Merc? We aren't Mercs, Wait a second..." Replies Zoey. Xian Mei does not listen, and charges at Zoey with her katana, Zoey backs up and pulls out two P226 Pistols. "Alright you bitch, you asked for it." Says Zoey, Firing Her Pistols at Xian Mei. A Bullet hits her head, killing her. (Sam B) (Bill, Francis, Zoey, Louis) "Stop Fighting!" Yells Kevin. "The Helicopter is here, there's room for all of us." He says. Jets roll over the sky, ready to bomb the island. "Haul your asses in!" Yells Sam B, running to the helicopter. "Get to the choppa!" Yells Bill, racing with his friends to get aboard. "Everyone On? Good, because we're leaving." Says Kevin as the chopper starts back up and they ride off into the sunset. Bill turns on the radio to hear the news. "...It is home to many danergous criminals and terrorists, including Charon, the infamous hacker for higher, who has worked for everyone from Al Queda and the Yakuza... "I'll be glad as long as the world is the way it used to be." Says Zoey. "It's Not! And Never will be. Hehe, Trust me......" Expert's Opinion While Dead Island supporters pointed out that the Teamwork and Tactics of the Left 4 Dead Crew may get them killed, and the training and physical edges the Crew brings in. Left 4 Dead Supporters showed that the Left 4 Dead Gang bring in better weaponry and overall teamwork. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Highschool of the Dead Survivors (by BattleGames1) Prologue "C'mon slowcoaches, move your asses!" Purna yelled behind her. "Hey, I'm not the only one carrying a sh*t tonne of weapons!" Sam retorted. The survivors continued to run through the maze of crates. Logan, Xian Mei and John looked behind them, trying to make sure that the zombies behind them didn't catch up. Sure enough, though, the gurgles and moans from behind them turned into shouts for food. The zombies were catching up. "C'mon. This way!" Morgan shouted as Logan and Xian Mei continued to sprint out as fast as they could with Morgan following suit. How the 5 ended up where they are with a bunch of zombies at first seemed like a mystery; but then again everything for them up until this point was a blur. "Ah!" Xian Mei yelped as her legs caved in. Logan, noticing this, ran back and outstretched his hand as a horde of walkers continued their path. Without a word, Logan lifted Xian Mei off her feet and soon they were on their toes again. Meanwhile... "Quick guys. Hide in here." Takashi prompted. Everyone was soon bursting straight through the door - first Kouta, then Saeko, Saya, Alice, Rei and finally Nurse Marikawa. As soon as Marikawa came running in, Takashi hastily shut the door. The gang members quickly caught their breath. "OK, so what's the plan now?" Rei asked. "Check this place out of course. Any good hiding spots we can stay in before 'they' come in." Kouta butted in. "...Thanks." Takashi sarcastically remarked. "Well I guess we split up then," Saeko suggested "I'll go with Takashi..." she swiftly grabbed Takashi's hand. "And we'll sweep the left area of the mall" she pointed to Saya and Rei "Saya. Rei. You too sweep the right side of the mall. We're both making sure no-one else is in here with us." "Hey what I am supposed to do!" Kouta was really annoyed at his being singled out. "For now, guard duty" Takashi replied. Kouta was confused. "Ugh," Takashi facepalmed "Just look after Marikawa and Alice for us. We'll be back" and with that and a nod from Saya and Rei, the duos ran their separate ways. Back with the DI Crew... The team enter the shopping mall as fast as they can. Huffing and puffing, all 5 look for a specific place to hide. No, not that... that one's locked... Purna surveyed the shopping strip in front of her as fast as her mind could process. "Just go in this one..." Morgan grunted as he tackled Purna into a little alcove. Sam, Logan and Xian Mei, having got to the mall doors on time followed suit. The moans and footsteps of the Walkers and Infected got louder as they walked past the 5 survivors. Fortunately for them, none of the dumb zombies seemed to know the crew's position and thus, when the last of them walked past them into the distant areas of the mall, the crew walked out into the open. "OK" Logan said as he breathed a sigh of relief "Can someone tell me how the f*ck those immune guys became zombies..." "Well someone was supposed to guard the door to the hold..." Xian Mei said before giving Sam a glaring look. "Oh you think its my f*cking fault, ain't it?" Sam angrily exclaimed, closing in on the poor China girl with his fist ready to strike. "Easy, Sam!" Morgan wailed as he and Purna tried to restrain Sam. Despite the fire burning in Sam's eyes, he soon came to his senses, shrugging Morgan and Purna off his arms. "How was I supposed to know there was a f*cking Infected in the hold?" he asked the others. "Look. We all got a little uppity after settling on that island, right?" Logan tried to mediate the situation "We may have partied too hard and too soon, but hey, we're safe here..." he looked around and saw strange symbols on the walls. "Uh, where are we?" "In Japan. Tokyo to be precise" Xian Mei piped up. "And I have the suspicion we're not alone here..." "OK, if that's the case I suggest we stick together..." Morgan whipped out his Barrett sniper rifle. "Sam and I will cover the back, Purna you lead the group and cover the front end. Xian Mei and Logan, you stay in the middle." "Woah woah woah" Logan cut in "How come I cover the side end? Can't I just stay in the back?" "Ah. Chicken, eh?" Purna's tone became a bit aggressive "I'm just saying..." Logan tried to be cheery but no-one seemed to be impressed. "Pfft. Footballers..." Xian Mei muttered under her breath "No need for that attitude around here Logan" Morgan cautioned. "Alright let's go, ladies" and with that command, all 5 survivors slowly walked their way down the strip. Just outside the mall... A group of 'Them' slowly arrived at a 'Staff Only' door. Being the mindless victims they are, they simply barge through the door. A group of about 10 of them slowly crept their way in, ready to invade and prey upon the two unsuspecting zombie hunting groups. Main Battle HotD Gang: DI Crew: DI Zombies: 'Them': A door busts down. 2 of 'Them' walk through. Sam B - "Holy sh*t! What we gonna do?" John M - "It's a zombie, mate! Just shoot and run" Purna - "Man, oh man are we gonna have some fun..." BANG! Sam fires his revolver and hits one in the head . Morgan shoots the Barrett and another one falls dead . John M - "We can't stay here for long. Everyone move forward." "I just saw a place to shelter up there. Northward." ... Saeko - "Takashi, I think we may have some company..." The duo look as far as their eyes could see. A pair of Infected Zombies run through. Takashi and Saeko nodded their heads, they knew what to do. Saeko takes her Vertec out and shoots an Infected's head off clean . Takashi shoots the other in the chest; it didn't work. "Now that's just mean!" Takashi aimed and shot again . Saeko - "Oh please don't tell me its 'Them' again..." The duo walk up to the headless body. Takashi's expression made him note that it was dressed like a hottie. Saeko - "People don't wear a summer uniform around here" A sound then rang out, the sound of fear. Takashi - "Over there!" BANG! BANG! and another Infected falls dead . Giving Saya enough time to pump another running zombie with lead . Saya - "About time you showed up!"; Rei - "Is it 'them' again we're facing again?" Saya - "Oh please don't get whiny on us again!" Takashi - "Listen you guys, we need to cover more ground" Takashi directed the girls to a mall map; they listened to his every sound. Takashi - "Let's split up again and cover more space" "We go over here, you go over there, and we all here meet up at this place" Rei - "The fountain, you got to be kidding me..." Saeko - "How about we stakeout at these shops three?" Takashi was going to argue but it was a really clever idea. Takashi - "So we all know what to do, are we clear?" The 2 teams moved out again in search for a new abode. Alice - "Aw, can't I just have some rocky road?" Kouta - "No this is my meal, don't you understand?" Then Marikawa grabbed it from out of his hand. She had a bite and then she spat. Marikawa - "Who'd wanna eat something like that?" Kouta grumbled but his hunger could not be stymied. Kouta - "You know what, just follow my lead..." Alice - "Takashi said we should stay put" Marikawa - "Besides we don't know what else is afoot." Kouta - "Relax, ladies. I know what I'm doin'." Little did he know that it might lead to their ruin. ... The 5 survivors ran forward as fast as they could. They were scared sh*tless, like any zombie survivor would. Logan - "Who knows how many more of these zombies will show?' Xian Mei - "You better not find out. Just go, go, go!" They reach a large fountain and turn around. No more movement, no more sound. Purna - "An eerie silence, something's not right" Logan suddenly fired upon viewing a strange sight. A speck of pink hair appeared in the distance. Followed by some hair of a golden consistence. Morgan - "What the hell are you doing?"; Logan - "Intruders up there!" Logan pointed towards the upper floor. Morgan stared. Morgan - "I see them, stay alert!"; then came a moan Right in front of them, an Infected approached, alone. Purna - "Ah there you are!"; BANG! She fired her shotgun . A Walker ran up and tackled the sportsman. Quick to react, Xian Mei swung her sword . Logan - "You crazy?! Almost killed me!"; Xian Mei simply ignored. Up top behind the barrier, Saya and Rei did slouch. Rei then unsheathed the bayonet from her pouch. Rei - "I'll stand up and provide fire support" Saya - "OK, just make sure you aim for those guys until I get to the shop labelled Sport" Just then a moan was heard and one of 'Them' appeared. Saya scuttled upon the floor as the Japanese zombie neared. Rei jammed her bayonet into its chest. Her blast from the Springfield did the rest . Saeko and Takashi meanwhile come across a carcass. It lay strangely flat on its back near the Hondas. Takashi walked up to it, eyes inspecting the scene. Suddenly the Walker jumped up - a trait neither Saeko and Takashi had never seen. Takashi leapt back as Saeko jumped in. Slashing the Walker's head off neatly and with a grin. Saeko - "C'mon, there must be more zombies around the store!" Then suddenly, 2 of 'Them' walked through the door. Saeko emptied her Vertec in defeating the two foes . The duo then rushed outside and saw something that made them froze. Sure Saya and Rei executed their plan well; their bullets flying through the air. But down below, Purna and Logan and fired back - their fire sending the walkway into disrepair. The glass barrier on the walkway fell, Saya tumbling ahead. Before she could hit the ground, Logan filled her with lead . Hearing the commotion in the distance, Kouta became filled with concern. His empty stomach started to churn. Then the ladies scream, as a few Walkers ran straight at them. Their bodies half-naked and bloodied; their mouths foaming with phlegm. Kouta unleashed his Ithaca and one beast in front of him shattered . Alice - "No! Get them away from me!"; To Kouta, this situation really mattered. He fired his shotgun again, sending two more of them to the floor . Suddenly, three of 'Them' burst through the door. Saeko and Takashi heard Kouta try to keep his situation under control. Morgan - "Keep pressing your fire! Saving a civvie is not our goal!" Logan - "Well I'm not going to stand here and watch as someone dies!" He ran out of cover, the other 4 could not believe their eyes. Logan unsheathed his Beretted and continued to fire. He would not stop and he would not tire. Sam B tried to run after him, but Morgan held him back. Purna emptied her shotgun clean; Xian Mei continued to attack. Rei kept her eyes on the prize, an unwanted guest charging at Kouta and gang. She properly aimed her sights on Logan, pulled the trigger and BANG! '' Kouta, Alice and Marikawa, kept crawling back. Then Kouta thought of something and reached for his backpack. Out of it he drew his nailgun, loaded and locked. He quickly made sure to see if it was cocked. Kouta - OK It has. Now fire at will. He pressed the trigger and out came a spill of nails and screws flying in a line. And two of them went down, the evil undead swine . Before Kouta could run out of nails and screws, The next zombie in from of him splattered with ooze . Alice - "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Saeko!" She and Marikawa hugged her tightly; Saeko - "OK, now you can let me go" Kouta - "Alright some cool gun action, lets shoot some bad guys!" Takashi - "C'mon we gotta help Rei!" The feeling was in his eyes. Without hesitation, the survivors ran straight towards the scene. Rei meanwhile had almost emptied her magazine. She fired her last shot but it only grazed John in the arm. Xian Mei "Morgan, you OK?"; Morgan - "Yeah, not much harm" Realising she was out, Rei made a brave move and crawled as fast as she could; she did not know how much of a setback for the sniper below were those wounds. Sensing no movement, Morgan sensed something was not right. Evening was getting close, the sky was growing less bright. Saeko, Kouta and Takashi arrived at the sports store that Saya said at one stage she was going to be at. Alice and Marikawa arrived a few minutes later and sat behind the counter where they remained silent. Unaware that things were about to turn violent. Back with the 4 Dead Island crew members, they slowly walked down the strip. John slowly took out his D'Eagle and with adrenalin pumping in him, loaded in a clip. Rei slowly sneaked up behind Sam, hoping to stab out his brains. However, Sam turned around and with the brass knuckles, buried his fist into Rei's veins. As Rei stumbled to the floor, Takashi tried to run to her aid. Saeko - "It's too late, Takashi. She cannot now be saved" Heeding Saeko's warning, Takashi uncocked his pistol. Then he saw something what he needed as clear as a whistle. A wooden baseball bat, the perfect melee weapon for the occassion. Slowly, he pulled it out of the can, waiting for the right situation, Outside, Rei was trying to recover from the fall. Morgan, like the army boy he is, kicked her further onto the ground like a doll. Morgan - "What is your business here? You looking for some place to dwell" Rei simply stared up the bastard, muttering "Go to hell!" Unfazed by the insult, Morgan pulled the D'Eagle in front of her nose. And in the heat of the moment, he fired a bullet, and blood spilled onto her clothes Takashi - "That was my girlfriend you killed!" Morgan - "Well you killed one of our own!"; Takashi - "You guys are intruding..." Sam B - "Can we stop talking and get on feuding?" Sam wiped the blood off his knuckles and grinned slyly at the prospect Of something these Japanese kids were not ready to expect. Purna - "Just state your business-"; Sam B - "This is our territory now!" Morgan - "Hey! Step back, you crazy cow!" Ignoring the advice, Sam held up his gun. From behind, Kouta took out his rifle and pulled the trigger... and the crew was down one . Morgan - "Ah a bunch of infidels, eh? Well let's get this a-crackin'..." Saeko - "I guess we will have to send you packin'..." Saeko drew out her katana, Xian Mei drew out her own. Purna unsheathed her baton, as hard as bone. John aimed his D'Eagle at Takashi's face. Another shot from Kouta's Armalite put Morgan in his place. The gun fell out of John's hands and right by Sam's cadaver. It looked like the start of a great big palaver. Having heard all the violence and the trash talk from inside. Alice, and her compassion, felt she could no longer hide. Crawling from Marikawa's hands and laying by Kouta's feet She saw the men and girls starting to clash, all within a beat. Xian's and Saeko's swords clashed and rasped. While Takashi swiped his bat as fast as he could; and Alice's views were cut short as she gasped. Shotgun pellets fired and Kouta ducked behind the wall. Purna rushed behind some cover of her own; and it now became a free for all. ''HI-YA! UMPH! BANG! BANG! BANG! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! the weapons sang. John picked up his D'Eagle and with enough strength in the arm. He fired as fast and as accurate as he can, but he did Takashi no harm. Purna meanwhile found she was out of ammo too. Upon that realisation, she tried to figure out what to do. An upperkick from Saeko sent Xian to the ground. But within a second, she leapt back up without a sound. Saeko ran towards her as fast as she can. Purna and Morgan tried to readjust their plan. As Kouta continued to keep Purna light on her feet. Morgan was batted through the window of a shop, hitting hard on the concrete. Moving in for the knockout outright Takashi's eyes grew large as he was confronted with a terrifying sight The sound of an engine echoed throughout the hall. Unaware that two remaining zombies are ready to answer the call. Morgan swung the blades and made Takashi and Saeko cringe with horror Purna - "Wait, John. Do not yet saw her." "How about we use that on him to get the info we want..." Morgan - "Purna, you are crazy. You know I can't-" Kouta - "Let go of me you bitch!"; Xian - "Watch your language!"; Morgan - "Be quiet!" "You! Tell us what's your business here! Don't make me riot..." Saeko - "We were here first!"; Morgan - "Oh, selfish, eh?" Alice, having had enough of this furor yelled at the top of her voice "Hey!" The 6 opponents stared up as the little girl stood up on the pedestal Alice - "Listen here you lot. This is just shameful" "There is room in this area for the two groups to cohabit..." "Enough of this fighting, just act peacefully like a rabbit" Morgan - "I hate to say it but the girl is right. Drop your weapons, ladies!" The Japanese guys cheered "Yeah, Alice! All right!" Suddenly an unnatural sound filled the air. Two more of them then appeared out of the water, just a pair. Alice screamed and leapt off onto the floor of tile. She hasn't been scared by a zombie for a while. Morgan revved the chainsaw again, ready to act the hero. He charged and entered the fountain ... and the zombie count now was zero. Takashi - "You know, you guys aren't actually that bad of a match" Morgan - "Yeah, you too guys. You were too hard to catch." Marikawa (coming into view of the others) - "So I guessed we must team up now..." "For we both need to survive this apocalypse somehow..." Winner: Tie Expert's Opinion Apologies in advance for the lack of creativity and skill in composing the sim. Anyway... the reason why this was a tie was that aside from the weapons, voters were divided between whether it was the logistics and teamwork of the HotD gang or the training and physicality of the DI crew that would win it for the respective groups. If this battle seemed unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Assassins Category:PA Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites